


MKX: Revelation Part 1

by JassyCoco



Series: Revelation Series [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), No Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Literature, Mortal Kombat, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing off from Fatal Attraction, the mysterious man Cassie once met in an abandoned warehouse filled with murdered assassins, has came back into her life only for a lot of things that are later revealed to her that could change her relationship with her mom. Meanwhile, Tanya learns more of Mileena's demise as an all new Black Dragon and the current leader is determined to break Kano out of Prison. Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MKX: Revelation Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will come soon. This is edited and some parts re-written.

On a lovely and chilly Fall evening, Cassie Cage was sitting in the living room at the condo she shared with her best friend Jacqui Briggs, as she was heard getting ready in the bathroom. Cassie pouted as she carefully applied neon green toenail polish on her baby toe. Moments later, Jacqui came out wearing a cute, black mini dress with her hair in fluffy, wand curls. 

Cassie wolf-whistled, “Damn, Jacqui! Coming out with the freak 'em dress aren't we?”

Jacqui laughed, “Hey, I don't do leg day for nothing.”

The two shared a laugh as Jacqui looked at her friend then sighed.

“Cass,' I hope you too will put on a 'freak 'em dress for your man someday. It’s no fun spending weekends here at home all alone or always working out at the 24-hour gym. Any guy would love to be with someone like you.”

“JB, I'm all right,” Cassie reassured with a sigh. “If I want some dick, I'll just go get my vibrator that will make me orgasm. You know me and relationshits. The last time I was with a guy officially, he thought it was okay to blow up my phone every single time I was busy training to become a sergeant in Special Forces. In actuality, he was screwing some dumb bitch he met on Snap-Khatz six months after we started dating; but then told me it was because I was too military for him when his dumb ass already knew the deal with me. So, if I do meet a guy that will love me for me and my dedication to SF and protecting Earthrealm, then yes, I'll put on a freak 'em dress just for him with no panties on and then he can peel it right off like a banana later.”

Jacqui shook her head with a sigh, “Alright, girl. I'm just saying that not every guy is the same out there. Yeah, it’s best to take your time to find the right one, but right now, that time's passing by rather quickly.”

Cassie pondered at what she said as they heard the doorbell rang.

“Guess Takeda's here...” she said with a smirk.

Jacqui shook her head with a smile as she walked up to the front door. She opened it as Takeda looked at her holding a large bouquet of white roses in his hands. He smiled as she took the flowers then kissed him softly on the cheek.

“These are lovely, Takeda. Thank you.” Jacqui blushed.

“Not as lovely as you, beautiful,” Takeda smiled, abashed. “Ready to go? Our reservations at the restaurant await us.”

Jacqui smiled back at him as Cassie offered to put the flowers in some water. She smiled at her two friends as they departed with a wave and walked out the door. When Cassie closed and locked it, she smelled the flowers and placed them in a glass vase on an elegant, cherry wood table her uncle Jax made for her and Jacqui. With a heavy sigh, Cassie didn't want to cry nor did she want to be alone for the rest of her life. Next thing she knows, the doorbell rings again.  
Instantly, she thought Jacqui forgot her house key again, but that didn’t seem like it was the case at all this time. The doorbell continued to ring as Cassie waddled to the front door quickly with her still wet toenails.

“Hold the fuck on! I'm coming!” Cassie gritted as she reached for the knob.  
In an instant, her eyes widened as she stared at a man she thought she'd never see again.

Nameless.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as he stood tall as a mountain wearing a black motorcycle jacket, rugged denim jeans, and black military boots. He smelled good as well with a clean-shaven face and a fresh haircut. 

Just months ago, he murdered over a dozen people in an abandoned warehouse, yet he didn't look like a killer; but a man with a mysterious aura surrounding him, that could one day lead to trouble.

“So, are we just going to keep staring at each other?” he asked with a grin. “I will admit that I still get lost in your eyes.” 

Cassie's nipples hardened as Nameless glanced down and smirked at her. In his hands was a package that smelled of fresh baked brownies.

“Uh, um, how in the hell did you find me?” Cassie questioned as she tried to snap out of her horny trance.

“Well, to be fair, I didn't,” Nameless responded with a chuckle. “I just moved in this building today. My friends helped me set up the new place. Figured I get to play the good neighbor bit with fake smiles and brownies.”

Cassie chuckled, “You don't look like the Martha Stewart type, but who doesn't love great smelling brownies?”

Nameless continued to smirk as he walked closer to Cassie, his firm chest touching hers. Cassie blushed then looked away as silence filled the air. He slightly touched her cheek as she closed her eyes.

“You are so enchanting to me Cassandra. If it’s not too awkward, would you like to hang out tonight? Maybe go out and get dinner or something? Unless, you already have someone special...”

Cassie reopened her eyes objecting, “N-no. I was just going to order pizza and watch some movies. I don't have anyone special in my life right now...”

“Well, if you're up to it, I'll order us something and get some drinks if you like.”

“S-sure! I'd love that.” Cassie smiled uneasily. 

The two looked at each other for a brief moment as Cassie allowed Nameless to walk in. He looked around the nicely decorated condo as Cassie waddled slowly behind him. He turned around and picked her up as it took her by surprise.

“Why are you waddling like a penguin? It’s kind of cute.” he laughed lightheartedly. 

Cassie laughed nervously, “Well, I was painting my toenails earlier before my best friend left with her date.”

“Oh, you have a roommate? That's cool.”

“Yeah, we've been through everything together. Even though she has someone, she still makes time for me and our 'girls’ night out' escapades.”

Nameless carried Cassie to the sofa, carefully sitting her down as her face remained red the entire time. He took off his jacket revealing toned and muscular arms with scars etched across his skin. Cassie remembered seeing his horrific scars and turned to look away.

“Hey gorgeous, what's the matter?” he asked.

“Those scars... Who did them to you?” Cassie wondered.

“Don't worry about it, love. I'm a big boy. I don't cry at the sight of blood nor pain.”

Cassie sat up as she looked at him, “It’s okay to feel emotion. You can't be a tough guy all the time.”

“True, but if I gave into that, I'd lose every time, and that would surely test my nature.”

“What is your nature then?” Cassie questioned. “You killed innocent people in that warehouse, yet you show up at my front door looking like an ordinary guy and not like the murderous bastard I met the month before.”

Nameless looked at Cassie and smiled, “I am human just like you Cassie. We both hide terrible secrets, and that would leave us distant because, in reality, I just want to love you if you allow me to.”

Cassie eyed him saying, “In life, you can't always get what you want. I barely even know you. What if you're trying to kill me yourself? Are you disguising this smooth-talking bullshit into some sick game to reel me in?”

“I don't play any games. If I wanted to kill you, I would have before you even thought of pulling the trigger that day. I'd watch you die, and the last thing you'd see was the pain in my eyes for doing so. I don't want to harm you, Cassandra. I just want to prove to you how much you have stayed on my mind. I realized that the first day we met. Yeah, it was not a pleasant first memory, but who I am might eventually chase you away.”

Cassie turned her head and sighed. 

“Okay, then. Start by telling me who you are before you do chase me away.” Cassie said.

Nameless exhaled as Cassie looked dead serious the entire time.

“Alright. I'll tell you.” he defeated.

“Okay. You got the floor, Mac.” Cassie said crossing her legs.

“I am the son of Kano. Leader of the Black Dragon,” Nameless announced boldly.

The living room became silent as Cassie swiftly reacted and took out a hidden gun from the side of the couch. She pointed her loaded weapon in Nameless's face as he looked unfazed by the whole thing.

“I knew it...from the first time I saw you holding that large knife, I knew you were the spawn of Kano. I should have killed you then...I should have pulled the trigger and shot your ass right there!” Cassie impugned. 

“You wanted the truth, didn't you?” Nameless asked. “I don't have anything to hide. Whatever my father did in the past, it’s not in my hands. I work alone.”

“LIES! You are blood-tied to the Black Dragon! How the fuck can you say that?”

“Cassandra, these things can become complicated when you are born into a ruthless crime organization. Right now, my mother is running the Black Dragon while my father is rotting away in a Special Forces prison. You'd think I want to be a part of that after everything he has done to me? He can stay there. I am not like him, and you have to believe that.”

The gun shook violently in Cassie's hand as her breathing became uneven and cumbersome.

“Get out, before I ruin my place with your brain splattered every-fucking-where.” she threatened.

Nameless got up and looked at Cassie as she still pointed her gun at him.

“Enjoy the brownies, okay?” he said with a small smile as he walked out the door.

Cassie sharply exhaled as she put her gun down on the glass coffee table and looked at the Tupperware filled with the chocolaty desserts. 

With a sigh, she kicked it off the sofa and shook her head disappointingly. 

When Cassie got up, she quickly ran to the front door. Once she opened it, she saw Nameless walking down the hallway.

“Hey!” she yelled.

He stopped walking then turned around saying, “Yeah?”

“Prove it... Prove that you want to love me.”

Nameless smiled and walked back over to Cassie. Once he approached her, he stared into her eyes longingly, never turning them away from her.

Cassie grabbed his hand as the two walked back to her condo and closed the door.  
For the rest of the night, Cassie and Nameless held each other in her bedroom after eating pizza and drinking multiple colas. She became exhausted after she watched a ton of movies with Nameless in her room while she was seen resting on his chest. He touched her hair slightly and kissed her forehead softly. 

Abruptly, Nameless' cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He carefully took it out while not disturbing Cassie's slumber as he went outside her bedroom.

“Hello?” he answered quietly. 

“Where are you? I'm worried sick!” a female voice boomed.

“Leave me alone, mom. You made it clear about what you told me the other day.”

“Ugh, you're just like your fucking, hard-headed father,” the woman groaned, “you need to come back home, and I promise to make all of this go away.”

“I don't have a home, remember? You told me that after you sided with that monster I once called a father.”

“I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!” Nameless’s mother yelled. “Kano would have killed us both!”

“You claim to be fearless of him, yet you chose to ignore what he did to me all for the sake of the Black Dragon! I hate you for allowing him to abuse and neglect me for so many years! If you keep sending undercover assassins my way, I will be forced to kill you myself.”

“How dare you talk to me like I'm some piece of trash you fuck out there in the streets?! The Black Dragon needs a future successor someday and neither will your father and I would be able to take that place. You better get your head out of your ass and be a good little boy and come home or else you'll deal with a much harsher fate than death!”

The line went dead as Nameless grunted and clenched his phone tightly.

He sighed and put away it away before going back inside Cassie's room. She still soundly slept as Nameless walked over to her and kissed her cheek. 

“Good night Cassandra. Sleep well, beautiful,” he whispers into her ear.

Nameless put on his motorcycle jacket and walked out of her bedroom once again when all of a sudden, the doorknob jiggled. Without hesitation, he pulled out a knife from his boot as Jacqui walked in. Startled, the two stared at each other as she hastily took off her earrings and shoes preparing to fight the strange man in her home.

“You know you picked the wrong place to hit, right?” Jacqui said as she locked the door.

Nameless smirked as he looked at the woman, “You must be Cassandra's best friend and roommate.”

Jacqui put down her fists gazing at him, “Yeah? And who the hell are you? Is Cassie even here?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “She's sleeping in her room. We hung out most of the night, and I was just leaving.”

“Oh...” Jacqui said surprised. “I thought you were a dumb motherfucker trying to rob us. The only way you could get out was death.”

Nameless chuckled, “Nah, I'm not that type of guy to pull stunts like that. I'm the type to kill first and ask no questions later.”

He slid his knife back into his sheath and proceeded to walk out the door leaving a still surprised Jacqui behind.

She immediately walked into Cassie's room finding her still asleep on the bed.

“Cass'...” Jacqui called out, but she didn't answer. “CASS'!”

Cassie woke up snorting as she looked around her bedroom looking at a pissed off Jacqui.

“Wha-what's going on? Why the fuck are you yelling?”

“Cass,' I know I said that you should be able to find someone, but whoever that guy was that just left, I don't think his head is in the right place.”

“Huh? Nameless...” Cassie slowly got up.

“Nameless?” Jacqui questioned.

Cassie sighed when she realized he left and closed the door back.

“Yeah, his name is Nameless...” she stretched. 

Jacqui snickered, “Usually, guys just call themselves John Doe if they don't want the girl to know who they are...”

Cassie scoffed, “I'm not joking. That's all I know about him.”

Jacqui exhaled as she followed Cassie around their large condo, “Alright, let’s start over. How did you meet this guy exactly?”

Cassie opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of water.

“Remember that solo mission my mother...I mean, General Blade assigned? It turned out, there was a warehouse full of murdered people inside it. It was strange because the warehouse was unmarked as if it was some secret place to meet up and whatever escalated, they paid the ultimate price. When our paths crossed, I was so determined to kill him for murdering those innocent people. Then things started to happen inside me. It was like I couldn't pull the trigger. He just looked at me and smiled. I saw huge scars drawn across his chest, and yet, I saw something in him that was trying to remain at bay. He never told me his real name, but asked me for mines before leaving the scene with a huge hunting knife laying on the ground.”

Jacqui looked at her friend oddly as she sat down at the table sipping her water glass.

“Wow...of all the years we have known each other, you've never had this much spark in your eyes about someone you barely know.”

“Yeah, aren't I full of surprises?” Cassie joked mockingly.

Jacqui chuckled lightly, “Well, at least now you can put on your freak 'em dress for him.”

The two laughed as they both retired in their rooms for the night.

Cassie plopped on her bed staring at the ceiling smiling to herself, “Yeah, then maybe someday, he'll be able to peel it off.”

 

Back into the realm of Outworld's most vicious and ruthless underground prisons, screams of agony and cries echoed throughout the walls. The hallway was dark and cold as water droplets sounded from a distance. There was only a dim light, bright enough to see the rugged walls and rusty bars that showed age and neglect. Footsteps could be heard along the way, clicking against the old gravel flooring. A man seen wearing a cowboy hat, clanged something along the metal bars, creating an extended range of rumbling, echoing sounds. He stopped as a small grin appeared on his face. Within seconds, he dropped a food tray down to the ground, staring at a figure huddled underneath a barred window.

“It’s suppertime. Eat up,” he said nonchalantly.

The figure refused as they did not move within the darkness.

The man sighs as he fixed his hat. He kneels down as he kept eyeing the individual.

“You know, all of this could have sidestepped if you would have just surrendered peacefully. It honestly didn’t have to be this way. You could have joined us and allied with the Khan. Now, you’re trapped in this filthy hole unable to crawl your way out. Funny how this year turned out for all of us. I reckon you won’t be here when it’s finally over with.”

Still, the figure did not respond as the man got up with an exasperated sigh. Before he could turn his back, the figure lunged towards the bars with their hands and legs wrapped tightly around his neck and waist.  
.  
“WHA-! GET OFF OF ME!” he yelled furiously.

The figure licked the side of his face menacingly as they faintly whispered, “Mmm...When I am free from this filthy hole, I will cut off your testicles as you lay there screaming in pain, unable to escape my grasp... No longer will you be the Khan's little bitch cowboy who thinks he got the best of me. I will avenge my Empress, and I will kill you and Ko'aTal with the Naginata of Hotaru!”

The figure smiled as the sounds of their hands clenched around the neck of Erron Black. He wheezed and choked as the bones in his neck popped loudly.

“Ta-Tanya!” he struggled violently.

But the beautiful Edenian ignored his pleas. She smiled wickedly as the life of the former Earthrealmer's breath was leaving his body. He tried to reach for his gun, but Tanya's grip was too tight around his neck. But finally, he risked it and took the gun out from his holster and shot aimlessly at her. She back-flipped away from the bars as Erron fell trying to regain his breath. Tanya charged back towards the bars as Erron turned around and pulled the trigger on his gun, she dodged it swiftly while activating her Pyromancer abilities and cast a dark shroud hitting Erron. He yelled in pain as the weapon went off in the hallway. She placed her hands on the bars as they melted away like candy sitting in the sun. 

“Poor, poor, Erron.” Tanya taunted. “Look at you. Weak. Defenseless. You keep forgetting that you are a mere mortal. You may not be able to age, but you are still nothing without the cock of Ko'aTal down your throat. It’s best to accept death instead of putting up a meaningless fight.”

Erron looked at her as he began to laugh abruptly. Tanya, not amused, punched him as his mask broke off his face. He spits out a tooth still laughing as Tanya continue to hit him. Her dark shroud was already draining him, but the man continued to laugh as if he was mocking her attempts in trying to kill him. 

“FOOL! Why do you laugh in my presence? I will enjoy ripping out your throat so that no more squabble will come out of your mouth!” Tanya miffed.

“You're pathetic,” Erron smirked widely. “You and your Empress failed and lost the war. Edenians now serve the Khan at his feet. He shows them mercy instead of spilling rage like it was wine. No matter what you do, you will always fail.”

Tanya stood before the laughing man as she understood every word he said. Her hand engulfed in flames as darkness began to form in her eyes. Before she could annihilate the bounty hunter, the emperor's soldiers came running towards her. In a blink of an eye, Tanya became invisible as the shroud from Erron disappeared from his body. He shot at random locations hoping that one of his bullets hit the escaped Edenian. He grunted when he realized he hit nothing and cocked his gun again.

“FIND HER DAMMIT!” he yelled angrily. 

The soldiers scattered as Erron picked up his broken mask then furiously threw it against the wall, leaving the prison room in a disgruntled fashion.

Outside of the Emperor's prison, Tanya ran down the hallways still in stealth mode, silently killing Kotal's guards one by one. Once the coast was clear, she made her way to Kotal's throne room as a few Edenian slave girls fed him grapes and cooled his body with large feathered fans. Disgusted by this, Tanya threw her tonfa at one the girls' fans as they shrieked and ran away from the emperor. Kotal simpered as he continued to eat a grape. 

“The stubborn bird has freed herself from her cage. You do realize that you're in dangerous territory, right?”

Tanya spat, “You are worse than a rabid dog, Ko'aTal, and just like all mad dogs, they must be put down.”

Kotal laughed, “You amuse me, Tanya. You have the perfect opportunity to assassinate me at this very moment, yet, you hesitate and spew bold words from your tongue. If you surrender now, you too can be down on your knees washing my feet.”

Tanya reacted angrily, “I rather die than inhale the vile stench of your rancid feet! I will free my people from their bondage and Outworld's, from beings like you and those who blindly follow your dictatorship! You don't honestly want peace or to bring order or to free my home of Edenia! You only want to bring fear and corruption upon people you are murdering! So to hell with you and your offer! I'll pass.”

Kotal shook his head as he got up from his golden Aztec throne that had symbols of the sun engraved on its seating. He walked towards Tanya with courage even though she was anxiously ready to kill him. 

“I do not wish to fight you Tanya, but that doesn't mean I won't. You and Rain will face each other in Kombat in the Outworld Coliseum tomorrow. I know you may think I'm a monster, but I only want what’s best for Outworld.”

Tanya spits in his face as a disgusted Kotal wiped some of it off.

“You shit on this place because you and I both know what you're after. You want me to fight my comrade who also shared a love for our Empress to play these vile games for your amusement? Yeah, good luck with that.”

Kotal snickered as he cleaned his face with a fresh cloth, “Love? Rain only loves himself and nothing more. It was revealed to me a year ago that he was the one that advised Mileena to take the amulet in the first place even though it was slowly killing her each time she used it. Once he concluded his task, he would be ruler instead. That love you speak of is nothing but a mirage of lies.”

“YOU LIE!” Tanya thundered. “Rain had Mileena's ear alright, but he never would betray her to sit on the same throne we were trying to reclaim! You may think you're a fair and honest person, but nothing will take away your evil deeds you have set upon the people of Edenia and Outworld!”

“I cannot make you accept the truth, Tanya. You will soon see that for yourself. What happened to Mileena had to be done. Her death was the only thing stopping the Civil War and the Rebellion.”

“A war you created!” Tanya raged. “You were nothing but a servant to Mileena then you betrayed her after she too trusted you with her life so that you could pursue your pathetic dreams in becoming emperor! Even a cockroach like D'Vorah saw you as nothing when she betrayed you for the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. People are scared here, forever ruined that there will never be a chance for peace. I, on the other hand, will fight you ‘til the very end because that was what Mileena would have wanted. A peaceful Outworld to undo the horrific crimes her father did unto its people and other realms. You say she had to die, but in my eyes, she still lives on in my heart, and that is one thing you will never take away from me!”  
Kotal's eyes widened as tears fell on Tanya's cheeks. He saw her anger, her pain for him growing like a wildflower. Guards came into the throne room with Erron Black as he took out his gun with his finger on the trigger.

“Permission to end this wench's life? I do hope you say yes, Emperor.” Erron asked impatiently.

“Let her go...” Kotal ordered.

“Wait, what? You're seriously letting this bitch go after she damn near destroyed the prison?” Erron objected.

Kotal hurriedly walked up to Erron with a booming voice, “DO NOT DEFY ME! Release her or you will die in her place bounty hunter!”

Shook, Erron stood down as he glared at Tanya with much hatred in his eyes. Tanya looked at Kotal as she walked towards the patio and jumped off. 

Tanya ran with all her might as she tried to fight back her tears. Once away from Kotal's palace and the outskirts of Outworld, she went into the Living Forest, falling to the ground from sobbing.

“My dearest Mileena...I won't fail you again. I will keep your memory living on forever.” she cried.

Suddenly a figure appeared before her as Tanya looked up surprised and surrounded by a green mist.

“Tanya... Do not shed another tear.” the voice said.

“Shang Tsung?” Tanya questioned surprisingly. 

“Yes, it is I. My physical body is repairing itself, but in my spiritual form, I can pass through realms undetected even as a shifter. I know that Mileena is dead and was killed by D’Vorah, but she is okay now and all of us will bring hell down on our enemies, especially those in Earthrealm.”

“Earthrealm?” Tanya questioned. “What does Earthrealm have to do with this?”

Shang answered with a surprised look, “You don't know, do you? Mileena has told me those who were responsible for her death including the help from spawns of old generation Earthrealm warriors. She said that Earthrealmers, Cassie Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Kung Jin, and Takahashi Takeda, allied with the Khan and brought her to a hut where Kotal and D’Vorah stood before her. She had no idea where you or Rain could have been, but the last thing she remembered, was being kissed by the Kytinn and hundreds of bugs devouring her face. I will personally kill all who opposed her including Kotal Khan and D'Vorah.”

“I am willing to serve you, sorcerer. I desire vengeance for my fallen queen.” Tanya said.

Shang lifted up her chin, “Pledge yourself to me and I will make sure your deeds will not go undone. Go to Earthrealm and find the Black Dragon's current leader, Kira. She too will help us in taking down the realms.”

“Where is Kano?” Tanya questioned.

“Imprisoned in Earthrealm. Apparently, he was captured there after fleeing Outworld.”

“How do we take down both realms with mortals? If they are allied with Kotal Khan, they will surely crush us, especially with the help of Raiden.”

“Ah, Raiden. He’s now corrupted by the Jinsei and Shinnok's power. He has the amulet as we speak.”

Tanya eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

“There is much to discuss, but for now, we will form all our allies together and take down those who thought we were weak.” 

Tanya stood up as another figure appeared before her.

It was Mileena dressed in violet silk robes as Tanya sniffled and hugged her tightly.

“My Empress...I am sorry that I failed you in not stopping your execution.” she cried.

“Dearest Tanya, all is forgiven,” Mileena reassured. “Even though I wanted to join my father after death, maybe fate has bigger plans for me. Rescue Rain from Kotal's prison and do as Shang Tsung commanded. Soon, we will walk on solid ground once again and dominate our foes with fury.”

“I will not fail you, my Empress.”

“Tanya, you never failed me at all. Until we meet again.”

The two spirits vanished as Tanya wiped her eyes and looked towards the Dark Prison at Shang Tsung's old palace grounds. She turned invisible again to seek out Rain even though she wanted to question him if he was truly after the throne. If what Kotal said was true, then Rain will die.

As she approached the Dark Prison while in stealth mode, two guards were standing beside Rain's cell. His arms and legs stretched out by the wrists and ankles so that he couldn't use his powers to escape. Tanya grunts as she went up to the guards and slit their throats quickly and quietly. Rain opened his eyes as he saw Tanya, but did not speak.

“I shouldn't even do this, but you know the reason why don't you?” Tanya asked.

Rain looked away as Tanya did not get an answer.

“Afraid to speak from your tongue? What is keeping you from talking? Anything I need to know?”

Rain looked at Tanya responding, “Sometimes the truth is more dangerous than a mere lie.”

“Really? Is that why you won't tell me that it was you who advised Mileena to take that cursed amulet?”

Silence filled the air as Rain glared at Tanya in shock.

“So you know...”

“Yes, Kotal hung you out to dry to save his own ass. My question to you, is why did you do it to try and take away everything we fought and bled for?”

“Because!” Rain started then paused, “Because...I realized what I had done before everything fell apart. I have felt so much guilt that I didn't even care anymore. Just seeing her face like that, it did something to me. It killed any hope of us returning home! To be free and live peacefully again! All of that died with her! My...dearest...Mileena.”

Tanya unmoved by Rain's shame walked towards him after breaking off the bars then threw them to the side. She grabbed his cheeks forcibly as her eyes still burned with hatred.

“Is that why you penetrated her?” Tanya snarled. “Was your guilt consuming you then when you sat there and filled her head with garbage lies? I once thought you were above all of this, but you are in the same league as Kotal. Thirsty for power. You'll do anything to achieve it even if it means hurting the ones who got you there. Just like Kotal, Mileena also trusted you, and you only wanted to weaken her and steal her throne AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH!”

“I AM SORRY TANYA! I KNOW YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT, BUT I HONESTLY, DEEPLY, MEAN EVERY BIT OF WHAT I SAY! IT IS YOUR CHOICE TO BELIEVE ME! IF NOT, THEN JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!”

Tanya took out her tonfa as she tried not to execute him. She remembered what Shang Tsung and Mileena commanded, and Rain would be no use if he is dead. Her hand slightly trembled as she used her tonfa to free Rain from his bounds.

Surprised, Rain called to Tanya as she walked away, “Why did you free me? You have every reason to finish me off.”

Tanya stopped walking as she only turned her head to the side and said, “Because, Edenians should not kill each other...”

 

The next morning at Special Forces HQ, Cassie's team along with her mother and father met up in the strategy room to discuss what's been going on lately.

“As you can see here, these locations marked in various parts of the city indicate that the Black Dragon are meeting here for secretive purposes. My guesses are, they are declaring a new leader to run while we have Kano locked in prison. But oddly enough, something is amiss because just one month ago there was a warehouse found in the middle of nowhere filled with dead Black Dragon assassins.”

Cassie gasped as everyone turned to look at her oddly.

General Blade sighed irritably, “Is there something wrong, soldier?”

“Dammit Mom, it's Cassie...” Cassie muttered.

“Speak up, soldier!”

“Na-no. It’s nothing at all.”

General Blade exhaled sharply as Kung Jin bumped her shoulder whispering, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Nevermind me.”

“Moving on,” General Blade continued, “there were over a dozen bodies laid out bearing the marking of the Black Dragon. Sergeant Cage led the mission on that fateful day. Was there anything you found that could have led us to who was responsible for the murders?”

Cassie stood up responding, “Nothing I could find that of value, General. The warehouse was empty when my team and I arrived. But all I saw was a lone hunting knife left on the ground.”

Even though she felt wrong in hiding some details from her mother, Jacqui's eyes stayed on Cassie because that's not what was told to her that past Sunday night.

Johnny jumped in with a question, “But who could be ruthless enough to lead the Black Dragon other than Kano?”

General Blade answered, “A woman named Kira. She is said to be Kano's right-hand and has been in the Black Dragon for years. Some even say she's a rational person and not as over-the-top like Kano.”

“Tch,” Johnny scoffed, “that doesn't make the gal any less threatening. But hey, if she's over the Black Dragon, she could be a bigger threat than we know.”

General Blade adjusted her hat then walked towards the overhead screen.

“If she wants to be irrational and surprise attack us, then we'll show how threatening we can be. I want this place on watch at all times because anything can happen. A whole year has passed and now it may look like we might see some action. Any questions, soldiers?”

Cassie bit her lower lip.

“Yes General, I have a question.”

“Alright Cage, you have the floor.”

Cassie sighed irritably, “Why do you always do this?”

The room instantly got quiet. 

Sonya glared at Cassie as she responded, “Do what, exactly? Is this why you took the floor to ask me such a foolish question?”

“What you're doing right now! Treating me like I'm some child when I am your daughter.”

“Cass'...” Johnny intervened, “don't do this now.”

“Dad, I have tried to keep quiet for a long time, but this is still bothering me.”

Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin were looking at the chaos escalate as they couldn't leave without a superior dismissing them. But they couldn't ignore what was happening before their eyes.

“Right now, you are being a disrespectful soldier. I don't have time to go back and forth with you.”

Cassie cried, “You never had time for anything but yourself and Special Forces! I only joined so I could be closer to you, yet you push me aside as if I am nothing but something in your way! When will you ever love me back? When will you ever call me by my first name without making it seem so hard for you?” 

Johnny sighed as he tried not to get upset. Sonya walked towards Cassie while the others huddled into a corner.

“You want the answer? Alright. I treat you like a child because you act like one!” Sonya boomed. “I am your general! Not Sonya Blade, your mother! I have sacrificed a lot of my life and just because I never showed affection to you is not because I don't love you, it’s because I have a job to do here! I have to be serious and protect my loved ones from possible dangers that come from every realm and direction! The more you continue to spaz out and undermine my authority, your weekends will be taken away, and you will be here spending all your time with mommy dearest. Keep it up; I am already pissed off today.”

Cassie tried to hold back her tears as she retorted, “I hope you like my future boyfriend then. He's quite the charmer.”

Jacqui tried to call out to Cassie, but she just gave her a look and continued to stand boldly to her mother.

“Boyfriend?” Sonya questioned. “Who is he?”

Cassie answered with a small smirk, “The son of Kano...”

Sonya's eyes widened as Cassie continued to smirk wildly. Then instantly, she violently slapped her down to the ground while everyone looked in repulsion. Johnny and Takeda rushed Sonya and tried to stop her from resuming to attack Cassie. 

“Sonya! What the hell!” Johnny yelled.

She screamed as she hysterically tried to break free from their clutches. Jacqui ran to clean Cassie's bloodied face as she got up and pushed her away.

“Yeah, he is the son of Kano! He was there in that warehouse and murdered all those Black Dragon assassins. He also knows Kano is in prison, but he's not like him. He's not like his father!” Cassie fortified.

“AND YOU ARE NOT LIKE ME BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!” Sonya roared. “How stupid can you be to trust him? Do you realize what you’ve done?”

Cassie defended, “At first, I wanted to, but then I realized that he can be trusted. He doesn't want any part of his father's bullshit and wants to take him and the Black Dragon down.”

After a second, Sonya broke free and tried to attack her again, but Johnny held her back.

“That boy's father has put me through a lot! I wished Jax finished him off the first time, but then I realized what a mistake that was. Same thing happened to me when I almost killed him a year ago! Each time that bastard gets close to death, something always pulls him out of it. The mere fact that a woman procreated with him, says a lot and now since his son is in the picture, I doubt he doesn't want to kill him either.” 

“You don't even know him and yet, you judge him so poorly because of who his father is.”

Sonya broke free from Johnny and grabbed her hat from the floor and got in Cassie’s face.

“And what makes you think you do, exactly?” Sonya asked angrily. “I hope thinking with your cunt was worth it, because from here on out, you are discharged from the Special Forces. Pack your shit up and leave the premises immediately.”

Cassie looked at her mother, her eyes shining ever so brightly as the room became eerily quiet. Without losing another second to spare, Cassie threw down her badge and walked out without ever looking back.

Johnny looked on as he heatedly walked up to Sonya.

“Why in the hell did you do that? Is this what we're doing right now?” he yelled.

“Cage,” Sonya miffed, “unless you want to join her, you better get the fuck out of my face before I rip off your ugly, chest tattoo with my bare hands.”

Johnny let out a disgruntled sigh and stepped aside as Sonya walked past him. As she turned around, she said, “Does anybody else want to defy me today? Here is your chance to do so right now. Otherwise, you are all dismissed.”  
Jacqui looked at her aunt as she tried not to shed a tear in front of her. When no one said anything, Sonya walked out as the automatic doors closed behind her. Suddenly, Johnny became enraged and threw a chair against the wall, breaking the wheels and seat off of it.

“Um, Uncle Johnny?” Jacqui called out, frightened to touch him.

“You heard her. Leave,” he murmured. “I'll see you all tomorrow.”

Takeda went over to Jacqui and grabbed her hand as she held Cassie's badge in her hands. Kung Jin shook his head as he followed right behind them.

Jin complained, “Is this what we signed up to see? To be witnessing random bullshit from a broken-ass family instead of getting into some action?”

“Not everyone come from good homes or grow up in them,” Jacqui interjected. “Those tensions have been rising ever since I've known Cassie. For her mom to do that, I just don't understand...”

in interrupted, “I know this: I'm dropping out of this bullshit and going back to the Wu Shi Academy where things make sense,” 

Takeda scolded, “Jin, knock it off. Today is not one of those days to joke around.” 

Jin scoffs, “You think I'm joking? Even coming to America has been a pain in the ass for me, and now we have to deal with a menopausal general and a sergeant that's literally fucking with the enemy’s bastard kid? As far as I'm concerned, the jokes already write themselves.”

 

Sonya walked to an unmarked prison facility as two soldiers saluted her while they stood side by side where a tall, locked gate stood before her. She nods her head at them while continuing to walk towards the opening gates.  
Inside, there was an isolated prison cell with a muscular, rugged, man eating his meal. It was Kano, dressed in orange overalls and his hair completely cut. He had a trimmed beard, though, but still had a strong essence surrounding him. He looked up and smirked as he scraped his fork loudly on his tray filled with red potatoes, pork roast, macaroni and cheese and steamed broccoli completed with an unopened Dole fruit cup and half a pint of chocolate milk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Kano asked while cutting and chewing his food, not looking directly at Sonya.

Sonya folded her arms as she continued to glare at the man without speaking a word.

“You are such a filthy animal...” she insulted suddenly.

Kano scoffed, “Filthy? I have you know that my dick and balls are the cleanliest things that ever graced these prison walls. So far, not a bloody prig has dared tried to make me feel dirty.”

“I mean, that you managed to get a sane woman pregnant and have your child. I wonder how that came to fruition. Did you force yourself on her that would later create a son in your image?”

Kano laughed abruptly, “What the hell is this? There are many things I have done in this life, and not one of them is raping some poor girl. You got your head in a place where it does not belong. I suggest it comes out of your ass.”

“So, is it true that you have a son? Is Kira the mother?” Sonya pressed.

Kano looked at Sonya as he chewed his food and shook his head.

“What's the matter, darling? Can't Cage fuck you like a real man's supposed to or something? Is that why you are asking me these crazy questions like you want to fuck me instead? Release me from this cell and we can go at it right now, love. I'll smack your ass, pull that cute ponytail of yours and make you feel real good... Who knows, maybe you'll even bear me a son I can be proud of.” Kano snickered.

“Never. I'll fuck a loaded gun before I sit on your cock. Just answer the damn questions.”  
Kano continued to snicker as he sipped his milk. Sonya gritted her teeth as she was close to breaking down the bars.

He spoke, “Yes and yes. Any more stupid questions I have to answer?”

Sonya's eyes widened, “So, it is true isn't it? You had a kid all this time...”

“Unlike Kenshi, I saw my boy grow up into a man. There were times I had to beat him to make him strong and destroy him to make him fearless. The time after everything went to complete horse shit in Outworld years ago and the fall of Shao Khan, I thought I could settle down and have a family with a gorgeous woman, and we will run the Black Dragon together. I lost many friends due from all this chaos. Even one friend I couldn't save, named Kabal. You get tired of running and will soon come to a complete stop. But for me, I had to keep going because the Black Dragon lives in my blood, flowing rigorously throughout my veins. I couldn't stand by and let my legacy die into some family dream. I wanted to take it a bit further and remain top dog even though this body isn't as young as it used to be and will give out soon. Even trying to mold my son into the next leader, in return, he hated me, hated his mother. He became too powerful yet; he hides that pain in a smile. A smile so deadly, it alone could kill you. He left afterward, the rift between him and his mother is because of me. Even if I try to make it right, he'll still kill me because he knows too much about the Black Dragon and that is a threat to me. So no longer my child, he is now an enemy, forever reminding me that I should not have brought him to this life of misery and woe. His innocence was now gone and before me, was a man that was no longer human. So if you know that I have a son, then you must also know that he's in the possession of a Kamidogu.”

Sonya shocked at what she heard, backed away from Kano's cell.

“The Kamidogu in each realm, are unfounded. How could he possibly have the Earthrealm one?”

“That is an answer I do not have for you. All I know is that Kira and the Red Dragon have been looking for him. She is even sending assassins to kill the boy because he has the relic that could shatter all realms. Even with one piece of the puzzle, he could still be unstoppable.”

“Does Raiden know about this, since you do seem to have all the answers?” Sonya asked.

“Heh, that fool is corrupted, and you and I both know that. The word is, he is setting out an inter-realm war that will destroy all of us, including existence itself. The Khan is losing his shit and his allies to unnecessary tests to prove how loyal they are to him. It’s just a bunch of ass-kissing going on and nobody wants to ally with him because of his paranoia. That includes other realms that are more vicious than the Netherrealm that makes the place look like a daycare. Funny, how he did all that shit to overthrow Mileena, but barely has an army now. Raiden will swoop in and kill him since he too is searching for the other Kamidogu.”

“This is all news to me. I knew Raiden went on his own konquests a long time ago, but now, he could be a bigger threat than just a mere inter-realm war.”

"That's where you're wrong, love. Raiden had many enemies even when he came to be Earth's protector. Many rumors about him, go around saying that he is hell-bent on protecting Earth even if he is crucial with other men's souls. He holds the final piece to an incomplete puzzle. If Raiden finds out my boy has one of the Kamidogu, there will be a hell no one has ever seen, and the bloody bastard will see that even I can be very intimidating.”  
There was a long silence as Sonya stared Kano down. Her eyes burned with such a fire that Kano did not flinch.

“I know you didn't come here to have a little random chat,” Kano said will eating some mac and cheese. “How did you even know I had a son?”

Sonya answered, “My daughter told me out of spite. She's seeing him apparently, but what else was said to me, only angered me further.”

Kano chuckled wildly, “My boy with your daughter? That's fucking rich! It may seem that one day, we'll be in-laws.”

Sonya forcibly punched the steel bars as a significant dent appeared.

“My daughter is never going to be with him seriously! I just hope that I won't be forced to kill him if he tries to harm her.”

“Now see, you caught my attention. That is my son, MY CHILD! And if you or Raiden hurt him, I will take away everything you love and hold dear. Don't fuck with me, Sonya. I may be behind these bars, but I can still kill you without moving a muscle.”

“You do that. Keep thinking you can kill me, and I will make sure that you suffer for the rest of your pathetic life in that cell.”

Kano shook his head as he twirled the end of his fork by the tip of his fingers. 

“You are such a controller. You love being in control of everything even when it becomes an obsession. You control your daughter's life and in return, she is with someone that is a part of me. Even when he does love her seriously, even when I die on this fucking earth, will you continue to control your daughter Cassie and make her hate you even more because of this obsession you have with me? Will you let that obsession eventually get her killed? You have a ton of enemies Sonya and you being into your work and trying to protect an already doomed realm, says a lot. You can keep thinking you can solve all of your bloody problems by ignoring them and creating newer ones, but you cannot refuse the reality that is in front of you. You lay a hand on my child, I promise I will take yours away so that we're even. Leave him alone and let your daughter grow up and not become another you. Now, if you'll excuse me, my dinner is getting cold.”

Sonya stared at Kano as he resumed eating his meal. She turned and walked away furiously from his prison cell.

Meanwhile, Cassie was packing up her stuff as Jacqui walked into the locker room.

“Cass'...” she spoke.

“Yeah?” Cassie sighed.

“There has to be a way for you to stay with us. Your mom will eventually calm down.”

“You're always thinking positive, JB. Your heart is so warm and pure that sometimes, I grow envious of you. Because I wish, I had your positivity. I tried to stay strong for so long even after we kicked Shinnok's ass and still, everything went back to what it was before and that feeling within my own heart, just became so numb and unbearable.”  
Jacqui walked up to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

“Cass,' you gotta remain strong. I believe in you...”

“But why do I feel so weak? I cower before her, and she just allows it to happen like it’s nothing.”

“Maybe there are still some things eating away at her. Your mom is tough, but I think it hurt her that you're now seeing her arch-enemy's son. A man that has made her life a living hell for a long time.”  
Cassie sharply exhales as she broke the hug and zipped up her duffle bag. 

“Sometimes, it’s hard to let some things go. We bury ourselves in work, depression, and building up fake optimism just to later break down that very same day. My dad has tried to help her many times, but she refuses. She refuses to let it go and move on. Kano is behind bars, and the world has been safer ever since. Not saying it will last forever, but I can't keep doing this. I can't keep pretending that I have some positivity in my heart when I know she is suffering and closing dad and me out. It’s too much, and I can't beg her either. She has to be the one to let me in. But until that day comes, we've just grown apart.”

And with that, Cassie kissed her friend on the cheek and walked out the locker room as Jacqui sat down on the bench and cried.

Cassie turned in her pass card and walked out of the Special Forces building. Awaiting her, was Nameless sitting on his Harley-Davidson Softail Slim. He noticed her watery eyes and reached out to grab her hand.

“Cassandra, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked worryingly.

“Because, I think I'm afraid.”

“Afraid? Of what?”

“Of you.”

Nameless looked at Cassie and kissed her hand gently.

“Please, do not be afraid. You trusted me even though you could have ended it all in that warehouse and your condo even, but you didn't, because for the first time, someone saw me as an actual human being and not some deranged monster. And for that, I give you everything I have. My heart, my loyalty, the clothes off my back just to keep you warm and safe. There is nothing to fear, Cassandra. Only to love.”

Cassie wiped her eyes as she smiled at Nameless. He gave her a helmet as she placed it on her head and got behind him as they took off. She held onto him tight, smelling the cologne off his jacket and sighing heavenly while they rode into the big city. 

 

Interim in another part of the earth, Tanya and Rain walked out of a portal shivering a bit from the slight shock. Towards them stood The Towers, the Black Dragon's hideout. Inside, two Chinese women saw them and fled as suddenly a barrage of guns came out, cocked simultaneously. 

“You have two seconds to tell me who you are, or else these nice gentlemen with their big guns, will annihilate you on sight.” a voice said.

Fearless, Tanya spoke, “Please, you don't want to do that. The day I die by a mortal, is when I wish a bitch actually would do it.”

An aged, busty, redheaded woman wearing a black leather vest and dark red skintight pants with black boots, walked towards Tanya as she held a huge knife in her hands.

“Oh, and why not princess?” Kira mocked. “Afraid I'll shit myself? I've seen bigger threats in guy's pants. Now tell me, who the hell are you?”

Tanya looked at the woman as Rain was preparing to fight them all.

“We were sent here by Shang Tsung. He told us to see you. You must be Kira.”

The woman smirked as she licked her lips seductively, “Yes, I am Kira. And you are?”

“Tanya and this is my ally, Rain. We are here to help bust Kano out of prison and take over this realm and Outworld.”

Kira waved her hand as her men stood down.

“Is that so? Well, follow me then.” Kira continued to smirk as she walked away like a model in her high heeled boots.

Tanya and Rain looked at each other as the two followed Kira up into a suite. Inside, it was luxurious as a man with a small goatee and a woman with a sheathed katana, looked up and immediately took out their weapons.

“Calm down.” Kira suggested, “These two are no enemies to us. Well, at least not yet they are.”

Tanya miffed, “I already told you. Shang Tsung sent us here.”

“That may be the truth, but the word is, he’s dead, and Kano learned of his demise after Shao Khan invaded the earth 25 years ago. So please, come up with another lie.”

“If we're lying, then why are we up here?” Tanya said.

“Well to put it simply, I am a fair and decent woman. I wanted to kill you point blank, but then you mentioned Kano, and that was what sparked my curiosity. You two telling me that a dead sorcerer came to you and told you to travel all the way here to tell me that mystical garbage, I have to be sure to see that you're not pulling my leg. And since you're not, then I believe you.”

“Leader, we have to find the Ka-”

Kira glared at her second in command, Tasia. 

She immediately quieted down as Kira turned her attention back to Tanya.

“So, how do you suggest we break him out?” Kira asked while tossing her knife. “Getting into Special Forces is not exactly a walk in the park.”

“Simple. We kill them all.” Tanya answered, “There is no plan or an exit strategy. We break him out, and we begin Armageddon on all realms.”

Jarek chuckled as he looked at the Edenian beauty, “I like this one. She'd be an exceptional candidate for the Black Dragon. Beautiful face and hips too. I wonder if she can do other things as well.”

“Not now, you horny ass-kisser. We need to take care of business.” Kira said.

“With what? We are slowly rebuilding even though it’s been years now. Most of our men are either locked up or dead. It’s mainly just you, me, and Tasia. We need all the fucking help we can get. Especially since your son went rogue and killed most of our top assassins.”

Kira suddenly charged after Jarek, forcibly pushing him against the wall by pressing her large knife against his neck.

“Don't you ever speak of my son again, you fucking bastard. We will find him dead or alive. So you either keep quiet or I'll cut out your fucking tongue. Your choice, Jarek.”

Kira took her knife off Jarek's neck as he gritted his teeth. She walked towards Tanya and Rain as they looked unimpressed at what happened.

“This is interesting. Kano has a son...” Tanya grinned widely.

“Yes, he does, and if you must know, he recently pissed off a lot of people.”

“What does this mean?” Tanya asked.

“It means, that my son holds the Earthrealm Kamidogu. And with it, he can become very dangerous.”

Rain spoke, “The Kamidogu is not easy to find, he might have had assistance in obtaining it.”

“No.” Kira objected, “He found it because it was already here. Shang Tsung was going to use his sorcery for whatever purpose he had planned for it. Now, it’s gone along with my son. The Red Dragon also found out about the Kamidogu and have set out to  
find him. So far, he has killed dozens of the Black and Red Dragon assassins. My son is very dangerous, and he must be stopped by any means necessary. He's not doing this for us; I fear that there may be a bigger picture we do not see here.”

“You must inform Shang Tsung at once.” Tanya advised. “If he finds out that a mortal has a powerful relic made by the Elder Gods, he will destroy you. We are about to be at war with the other realms; I guess the search for the powerful relics is already underway.”

Kira walked away saying, “Shang Tsung will just have to stay pissed then. He hasn't even shown up here yet, and I doubt he wants to since his eyes and ears are everywhere even in death. But we may need to go on still and free Kano from prison. Until then, I don't know what else to tell ya.”

Rain pulled Tanya to the side whispering, “What is the meaning of this? These fools will get us killed, and Shang Tsung is not the type to put his trust into mortals. Especially when it has to do with something that could eliminate all existence.”

“These fools were once allied to Shao Khan and provided them the firepower to invade earth. Never underestimate a sorcerer. He could have bigger tricks up his sleeve. Until then, keep your guard up.”  
Tanya and Rain looked at Kira as she placed a hand on her hip.

“So, how shall we do this then?” she asked.

And with a strong embrace Tanya replied with a sinister look, “Like I said, we kill them all.”

To be continued.


End file.
